Requiem
by TrueSummoner
Summary: A strange man named Senriko has appeared at Beacon. Who is he? What is his purpose? What will he do? Who knows? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1 - An Old Friend

**A/N: Well I have become completely uninspired in continuing my other fanfic, so I'm just gonna start this one early. Doesn't mean it's gone, it's just gonna be on hiatus for a little while. Until I get the inspiration to finish it I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and warning, Yuri, not right away but still, anyone offended might want to leave now, also there's an overpowered OC, not Mary Sued, just way overpowered, there's a difference, so if you don't want to put up with that just leave and take a right. Now that that's over with please enjoy.**

* * *

_An Old Friend_

I ran as fast as I could and quickly jumped into an alley. I took the time to assess my situation, _'I've been weakened, I'm exhausted as all hell, the town is after me, and my powers are out. I'm screwed. The only way out is to sneak through the shadows.'_

I looked around the corner to check if anyone was there, and unfortunately I saw a young lady in a cloak. She looked over in my direction and noticed me. I instinctively wall jumped up and started dashing across roofs and dropped into a different alley.

I was even more exhausted than I was before. I sat down, breathing heavily, and looked out the alley to see the same girl. She was extremely quick to be able to keep up with me, but I didn't question it at the time, I was simply thinking about my impending death.

She slowly walked up to me, but stopped about five feet from where I sat. She didn't show any signs of aggression, and she spoke in a sincere voice, "Are you alright?" I thought she was just mocking me, so I replied, "What do you think?"

She still showed no sign of aggression and spoke again, "Why did you run from me?" I still believed she was mocking me to have some fun before she killed me, but I had no choice but to give her the benefit of the doubt, "Didn't you get a notice or something? The town's out for my blood, and I'm just trying to live."

"Why would the town be after you? You don't seem like the type to anger an entire town." She still sounded sincere and honest, and I was starting to believe in her innocence, "You must've heard rumors of sorts, about black mages." She nodded, "Well I'm one of them, just before the white mages were wiped out, they pulled one last move, disabling black magic temporarily essentially wiping out almost all of us, and now the world's taking their chance to finish us off."

"I can see why with all the things you've done to the rest of us. My parents were killed by one of you." She replied. I felt a mix of sympathy and pity for her, "I'm sorry for your loss, but the black mages you see aren't us, they're corrupted users. We stay secluded in darkness while they go out and screw with the world."

'I see." She seemed depressed for a moment, but brightened up again, "Well then, I have no reason to hate you. Will you be alright?"

"My powers should be back in a few months, and when they are back I'll simply vanish back into darkness, that is, if the town doesn't catch me first." I answered. She took a few steps forward until she was right in front of me.

I could get a better look at her from that distance. She had shining silver eyes and black hair with seemingly natural red tips. She looked mature, yet still fairly young, she couldn't have been any older than 17. She spoke again and offered, "Well, why don't you stay at my place until you can leave?"

"You're insane. You're going to risk your life protecting a complete stranger?" I asked. She simply smiled and offered again, "Well? Would you like to stay at my home until you have the strength to leave?" I sighed, "Fine, yes I would love to."

Her smile widened, "We haven't been properly introduced have we?" She held out her hand offering assistance, "My name is Summer Rose, what's yours?"

* * *

Ozpin heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" He tells whoever is on the other side. Glynda walks in with a hooded figure in a black robe and speaks, "Hello Professor Ozpin, this man here says that you know him."

The robed man takes off his hood, revealing short, slightly spiky black hair and pitch black eyes. "Hello Ozpin, it's been ages." He said. Ozpin became gleeful at the sight of the man, "Ah, Sen, welcome! What brings you here?"

"I was just in Vale for some business and I thought that I might as well visit my old friend Ozpin." He answered. Glynda looked at the two in confusion, "Do you know this man Professor?" Ozpin looked over at Glynda and gave her a smile, "This is an old friend of mine. We've known each other for quite a while now."

Ozpin opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a box with chess pieces and a chess board, "Would you like to play a game while you're here?"

"Of course." He answered. He sat down in front of Ozpin and they set up the game. As they were playing they were catching up with each other like any old friends. A few minutes into the game a knock on the door was heard and Ozpin called whoever was on the other side in.

The visitors were none other than Team RWBY. "Ah girls, what is it that you need?" Ozpin asked. Weiss, being the polished speaker of the group, stepped up and spoke, "We were sent to report to you about a situation in the Emerald Forest."

"A situation?" Ozpin's curiosity was piqued.

"Yes sir, there has been a sudden increase in the number of Grimm there. It was recommended that we close off the Emerald Forest until this is dealt with." Weiss replied. The man who Ozpin had called 'Sen' made a move, putting Ozpin in checkmate, stood up and spoke, "That won't be necessary, just go on with your day and leave it to me."

"With all due respect, whoever you are, you underestimate the number of Grimm there are there, it's actually absurd." Weiss replied. The man ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Who was that strange man?" Weiss asked.

"He is an old friend of mine. His name is Senriko, though most people call him Sen, and he is far more powerful than you think." Ozpin answered.

The four just shrugged and left. They went back to their class and suddenly an explosion could be heard. Before anyone could run out of the building Ozpin's voice came on the speaker, "Attention students and staff please move on with your day and ignore the explosion. That was simply my way to clear the Emerald Forest of its excess Grimm."

Team RWBY looked at each other thinking the same thing, _'Could that Sen guy really have the power to do that?'_ They just followed instruction and moved on with their day thinking about who exactly Sen is.

* * *

Sen returned to Ozpin's office and sat back down where he was before. "So how'd you do it?" Ozpin asked.

"A simple makeshift hand grenade, it's amazing what only eight ounces of volatile, unstable dust can do." Sen answered.

"You didn't even bother to use your energy?"

"What's the point? They were all clumped together and I had the materials needed to take them all out."

"I thought you would've just blasted them with something."

"I'm trying to use that power less if possible. Anyway those four girls who came in here earlier, they're an interesting bunch aren't they?"

"Ah yes they are. They're Team RWBY our most promising first years."

"Only first years huh? An explosive dragon, a misunderstood being, a trapped snowflake bound by the chains of fate, and a lonely, innocent little rose. That truly is an interesting group."

"Your analytical skills have always intrigued me. The 'explosive dragon' you speak of is Yang Xiao Long, our strongest fighter."

"An explosive dragon indeed."

"The 'misunderstood being' is Blake Belladonna, a former member of the White Fang."

"A Faunus, such a pitifully misunderstood being. Now how did you know of her past? I doubt she would give up information like that willingly."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere here, I know almost everything that goes on here."

"Oh if it weren't you saying that I would've considered you a stalker and walked out right there. Anyway continue with your explanation of Team RWBY."

"Ah yes, now then the 'trapped snowflake' is Weiss Schnee."

"Heiress to the Schnee dust company, 'Schnee' was all I needed to hear. How pitiful, being born into a famous company like that, her destiny was chosen for her at birth, from when and where she was born to when and where she will die."

"Ah yes it is truly sad, anyway the final member, the 'innocent rose', might be the most interesting to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she is the leader of Team RWBY, she was moved to Beacon two years early, and she is our most promising student. Her name is Ruby Rose."

Sen stayed silent, unlike with the other members. He closed his eyes and went into deep thought for a moment, "You're right, she is the most interesting." He got up from his seat, "Well I must be going. It was nice seeing you Ozpin."

"Wait, you aren't leaving Vale right?"

"Of course not, I have some business to take care of here."

"Then why don't you stay and become a professor?"

'Of what? What knowledge could I possibly offer that you aren't already?"

"Why not black magic? You're one of the only black mages left and it could be a useful tool in combat."

"You're wrong, there are no such things as black mages. They were disbanded years ago. A member of the council decided that it would be best. He said he wanted to be like the other humans and be with the woman he fell in love with without danger."

"Oh really? Who was he?"

"You should know him, you've met him."

"Oh yes, HIM. Anyways how about it, will you teach our students black magic?"

Sen thought about it for a second and answered, "I will only teach the first years, it's too late for anyone else, and I will only teach those with potential. Are classes over yet?"

"No not yet."

"When they are, call all of the first years to the courtyard, I'm going to go set up the test." Sen finally left and started his setup.

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone filed out of their classrooms and Ozpin's voice could be heard once again on the speaker, "Attention, all first years please report to the courtyard. I repeat, all first years please report to the courtyard." Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged and did as they were told.

Everyone arrived at the courtyard and they were met with Ozpin and Sen. When every first year finally arrived Ozpin greeted them, "Hello student, I've called you here to tell you about a new class available to only you, this year's first year student. However only certain students will be allowed to take this class, there will be a test to determine who will be able to take this class. Sen, if you would."

Sen stepped up and continued the announcement, "I am Senriko, but most people just call me Sen, and I will be the professor of this class. This test we will conduct will determine your potential to take this class. It's very simple, just come up and place a drop of blood on this symbol." He then revealed a symbol which he drew earlier.

"If you have the potential, I will tell you to stay here, otherwise I will tell you to leave. We will go one at a time in a line starting with you," he pointed at a student in a corner of the group, "now let's begin."

Many students stepped up and dropped some blood on the symbol and there was no reaction. About a dozen students had a reaction, but only half of them were told to stay. Then Team RWBY stepped up.

Blake was first in like, so she stepped up and placed a small incision on her finger. She let a small drop of blood drip onto the symbol. A few seconds passed and there was no reaction. "You may go." Sen told her. She stood at the side, waiting for the rest of her team.

Next was Yang. She stepped up and dropped her blood. Unlike Blake there was a reaction, but she was still told to leave. She waited with Blake while Weiss went up. She followed the procedure and there was another reaction, but she was also told to leave.

Finally was Ruby. She stepped up and followed procedure. When the blood drop hit the symbol, the symbol glowed brightly, half of it being a deep purple and the other half being a bright white. The symbol became brighter and brighter until there was an explosion.

"Well that was unexpected," Sen stated as the smoke cleared up and Ozpin told the rest of the students to ignore the explosion, "If you haven't guessed, you're going to be staying.

Ruby looked over at her team and Yang gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Rubes; we'll be waiting at the dorm!" She grabbed Blake's arm and dragged her back to their dorm with Weiss following.

The rest of the first years did the test, but only another half dozen were told to stay. When everyone left Sen addressed the small group, "Alright then, you thirteen have the potential to take my class, which will be on black magic." The group looked at him as if he was insane.

"I know it sounds farfetched so I'm going to give a demonstration." Sen formed a fireball from nothing a dropped it onto the ground. At first nothing happened and a student was going to give a snide remark, but right before he did so a giant pillar of fire emerged from where Sen had dropped the fireball.

Everyone just stared at the inferno astonished while Ozpin was giving another 'ignore the explosion/flame' announcement. When the pillar dispersed Sen caught the group's attention again, "Well then, do you believe me now?"

They all nodded, "Good," Sen continued, "now then, before this class officially begins I'm going to give you a fair warning, this will single-handedly be the most difficult thing you will ever experience. I will constantly be pushing you to your limit and I will not hesitate to break you. If you screw up even slightly in my class, you will probably die horribly. The most optimistic prediction I can make is that half of you will survive, and I am not one to exaggerate, I mean how long do you think it took me to learn how to do that inferno? Now with that who is still actually willing to stay in this class?"

Everyone just looked at each other and walked away. Everyone, but Ruby Rose. Sen walked up to the young girl and stared down at her, "What about you Ruby Rose? Are you willing to take my class?" Ruby looked up at him, "How do you know my name?"

"Simple, Ozpin told me." Sen answered. Ruby thought about it for a second, and finally came to an answer, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure? Even with that warning I gave you, you're still willing to take this class, even if it might kill you? Your decision is final you know, once you make it, there's no going back." Sen warned her again. Ruby didn't care, "I'll do it, if I can learn to use black magic right I can help a lot of people and be a hero, just like in those old fairytales!"

Sen closed his eyes and put on a faint, practically unnoticeable smile, and started walking away saying to Ruby, "Alright then, meet me in Ozpin's office tomorrow after all of your classes. You really remind me of your mother Ruby."

Ruby's eyes widened after Sen mentioned her mother. On her way back to her dorm she thought more about Sen, _'Just who exactly is he? How does he know Ozpin and my mom? Is he teaching me black magic for his own purposes or for something else? Ah well, I probably shouldn't ask him, I probably wouldn't get a straight answer anyways.'_

When she was young Yang had taught her that when it comes to mysterious people, the more you press them about something, the less you'll know. She found this advice to be both true and useful.

* * *

She finally reached her dorm and was greeted by her sister wrapping her arm around her neck. "Welcome back sis, so how was it? What's the class about?"

"It was fine and well…" Ruby was trying to find a way to make the class sound more believable, but being a class about 'black magic' that proved to be impossible so she just went out and said it, "the class is about black magic."

Weiss gave her a half lidded stare, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm being honest, Professor Sen told us and then he made a fireball and it exploded into this huge pillar of fire and-" before Ruby could go on Weiss put her finger on her lips causing her to stop, "I think we get it Ruby."

"Well Ozpin did make those announcements about ignoring the explosions and any sort of flame." Blake reminded her. Weiss sighed and replied, "Yes that is true, but it's still unbelievable, first this random man appears out of nowhere and somehow single-handedly decimates a large number of Grimm, and now he's teaching our leader black magic, just who is this 'Sen' anyways?"

"Did someone say my name?" The girls looked over and saw Sen, who obviously wasn't there before. Ruby yelped in panic and bursted out, "Why are you here?!"

"Well I just thought you might have some questions on what I'm teaching you so I decided to step in." Sen answered. Ruby calmed down a bit and reiterated her question, "How did you get in here?" Sen replied with a simple answer, "Teleporting"

"Why didn't you just use the door like everyone else?" Yang questioned.

"Because teleporting is fun, and doors are for people who can't teleport." Sen answered.

"But you were using a door earlier, when we were in Ozpin's office." Blake reminded.

"Look, don't question my actions. Just ask me about black magic."

"Well, how does it work?" Weiss inquired.

"Simple, you focus your aura though a core which converts it into dark energy which you focus through a magic circle which allows you to do the magic."

"How come you don't have to use a magic circle?" Ruby asked.

"It's an advanced trick, I can create magic circles without having to draw them, so I can pretty much use it at any moment."

"How does Ruby have the potential to use black magic?" Blake had wondered that for a while.

"Well technically anyone can use black magic. The black magic core use to convert aura to dark energy can either be natural or artificial. I was merely testing for those who had a natural core, and Ruby has a strong one."

"How strong?"

"Well theoretically if I train her well enough she could create a sun or a miniature black hole."

Team RWBY all looked at Ruby with widened eyes for different reasons, Blake was in slight fear, Yang was in amazement, and Weiss was in surprise. Sen continued his explanation, "Anyway, I believe Ruby's natural core comes from her mother."

Ruby's eyes widened and she stares at Sen. Her mother never once mentioned Sen, or anyone like him. Sen continued his explanation, "Apparently black magic cores are genetic and her mother did have the natural potential herself, so it would only make sense that she would."

"Wait, how do you know my mom?" Ruby was extremely curious. Sen stayed quiet for a minute and replied, "Summer Rose was an old friend of mine. She had asked me to teach her black magic, and if I hadn't she might not have learned of her potential." Ruby hung her head in the memory of her mother's death; she had witnessed the whole thing right in front of her. Now she understood why her murderer had called her a witch.

Sen took a deep breath and mumbled to himself, "And she might've lived longer." Ruby barely heard that sentence. Her head shot up to look at Sen, but he had vanished. Yang groaned, "I hate those kinds of people, they appear when we have questions and just leave when we have even more!" Ruby was lost in thought of what she heard.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard Sen was walking around until he heard a voice speak to him, "Well, you've finally found the one you've been looking for." Sen looked over and saw a peculiar man. He had curly white hair with a pale complexion. He was squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance, and wore a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt along with matching shoes and black pants.

Sen sighed, "What do you want Alcor?" Alcor chuckled, "Do I need a reason to watch over you humans?" Sen sighed again, "Let me reiterate that, why have you appeared in the human realm?"

"Why, to speak with you of course." Alcor answered.

"Speak to me about what?"

"That girl, Ruby was it? She sure is an interesting one isn't she?"

"Moved up two years, leader of her own team, and has that potential, she's just like her mother."

"Possibly even better."

"Maybe, but she's still a child, I doubt she'll be able to tap into her true potential for a while."

"Ah yes, but when she does, I'm sure she might even surpass you."

"Breaking the boundaries of humans, it'll be quite the sight."

"Ah yes, especially with you being-"

"There's no need to speak of who I am, as there is no need to speak of who you are."

"Ah yes, forgive me. Now then, what will you do?"

"Simple, fulfill what I've been asked to do."

"That is quite obvious, but I'm asking because they both mean more to you than you let on."

"Of course they do. They're the reason I exist."

"Yes, but what will you do when she learns of who you really are."

And with those words Alcor vanished completely. Sen thought about what he said and vanished himself, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed this new story and tell me what you think, if you like it I'll continue it, if not I'll go back to my other fanfic. As always reviews and criticism are appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Steps

_First Steps_

A few months had passed since my initial encounter with Summer. My power's had long been restored, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Everyone was kind to me, not knowing who exactly I was, and well, I just couldn't leave Summer.

The search for me was still on, but the townsfolk never realized I was living among them. There was only one exception to that fact.

Yamato Hotsuin an unusual man with far greater amounts of power than what the townsfolk know. He easily caught on to me and was hell bent on turning the town against me.

His initial attempt ended in him getting kicked out of the search party. If it weren't for Summer, I just might've been caught. He still never gave up, and he eventually got us caught.

Everyone was in the inn celebrating the blacksmith's birthday. Everything was great until Yamato stepped in. Since his initial attempt he had lost all of his reputation in the town. Everyone stared at him in silence as he walked towards me. "I'm tired of playing games black mage. I'll get you to reveal yourself even if I have to throw away my pride!"

He turned to the blacksmith and, for the first time, used his power. He charged up a large amount of power and aimed it at the birthday man. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want anyone to be injured because of me, so I did what my instincts told me.

I dashed in front of the blacksmith and created a magic circle which drained all of the energy Yamato was charging up. Everyone was staring at me with shock. I only said one thing, "Well played Yamato." Yamato laughed almost maniacally, "Looks like I've won black mage."

Everyone was whispering among themselves, "The black mage was with us the whole time? I can't believe he's the black mage. No way. Wait, Summer's been harboring him! Yeah, she must be a witch! Let's get her! Die witch!" They all turned to Summer and charged at her.

I dashed in front of her and used a magic circle to repel them all back. I quickly created another one and warped the two of us away.

"Sorry I got you into that mess." I spoke. She gave me a reassuring smile and replied, "It's alright. I was the one who allowed you to stay."

"Not the greatest of ideas."

"It's a mistake I made and I don't regret it, in fact, I stand by it."

"You're insane."

She giggled, "You're the one who wanted to stay there even with your powers restored."

"So you noticed."

"It's kind of obvious when you clean and organize at inhuman speeds."

"Yeah I guess."

"Now what do we do?"

I used a magic circle to switch to my black mage robe and put on the hood, "We go into hiding." She looked at her surroundings and asked, "Where are we exactly?"

I looked around myself. It was a large room with multiple thrones at different elevations with a large table in the middle. I knew exactly where we were, "We're at the council room of the black mages."

"Council room?"

"Yes, it's where the council of thirteen gather to discuss certain matters. And before you ask, the council of thirteen are the thirteen greatest black mages in existence. They're ranked by their number, 13 being the weakest of them and 1 being the leader of the black mages."

"So where are they?"

"I doubt they had the luxury of a hideout, so I can't imagine they survived the power loss."

"You underestimate us." A voice had spoken. I looked around and saw four figures in black mage robes all sitting on separate thrones.

"I don't care if you're stronger than us, that doesn't mean we aren't strong enough to survive." Another one of the figures joined in.

Summer looked at me with awe, "You're one of them?"

"Ah yes, and he's marked number 2"

"So who's number one?"

"Number one is old man Moto," I answered, "he's held the title of leader for over a thousand years. Speaking of old man Moto, did he survive?"

"Sadly not, we felt his presence and tried to meet up with him, but it faded on our way there. When we made it, all that was left was his bloody corpse and a cheering town."

"Well that's disappointing."

"Yes, but it also means you're number one now, so you're the boss."

"Oh damn it, I was just getting used to being the leader."

"Oh shut it, all you ever did was get us to do your errands. I'd rather have him be leader."

"Well then, what're your orders oh great leader?"

"I say we erase the black mages from existence."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't mean destroy us, I'm not a moron. I mean we just live our lives as normal humans, black mages are not to be mentioned or remembered by anyone."

"Wait, you're telling us to give up our heritage to be normal?"

"Well think about it, there are only FIVE of us left and the world is trying to kill us. I've already gotten people in danger because of those damned corrupted black mages giving us a bad name, and now I've got people chasing us."

"Oh that reminds me." One of the council members looked at Summer, "who's the little lady with you?"

"She's Summer Rose. For some unholy reason she decided to let me stay at her place while I was recovering my power, and now people think she's a witch."

"A witch? Oh please, those girls barely have the power to clean their own homes let alone be evil."

"Anyways back on subject. Humans are pretty forgetful. I'd give it a decade tops before they forget about us entirely. After that, the only worries are our descendants."

"I guess it's better than being hunted down like animals."

"It's a good idea."

"I'm down with it."

"I can agree with that logic."

"Alright then, we start by erasing the traces of our existence, and that includes this base."

"How're going to destroy this place without anyone noticing the damages?"

"Simple, the old man trusted me with the self destruction code."

"Why does that old man trust you so much?"

"No clue, anyway it should release a large antimatter blast which shouldn't affect the ground. The blast will destroy this base and anything within a five mile radius, and it'll just appear to be a large, open plain."

"Right then, how long do we have before it goes boom?"

"Ten seconds."

"That's all?"

"We can teleport, who needs any longer?"

"Yeah but still, he could've given us SOME time to plan our next step."

"We plan it now before we leave alright. I'm just going into hiding for a while, and I'm going to assume Summer's following me."

"I'll just be traveling."

"I'm going to live somewhere up north."

"I'll start a small colony somewhere west."

"I'll be going to Vale. Hey, why don't you and Summer come along? I've got a friend. His name is Ozpin, and he can get you a place to stay!"

"That'd be nice, now that we have everything planned out let's-" I noticed something, "Wait, does anyone else feel that?"

"Yeah, that presence nearby us and it's powerful."

"Summer, did Yamato give you anything before the party?"

"Well he gave me this bracelet."

"Let me see that." She took it off and handed me it. I examined it for a second and threw it on the table, "That bastard gave you a tracker."

"Who is this Yamato guy?"

"Someone who is hell bent on getting rid of us. I'd better activate the self destruct now. Council Destruction, Code: Nine Tails."

A glowing orb appeared on the table, "Clock's ticking. We better leave now." Three of them left immediately while the one who offered assistance walked over to me and Summer, "I'll warp you guys to Vale with me."

He created a magic circle and warped us right outside a small, calm town. There, Summer and I began our new peaceful lives.

* * *

The final bell rang and all students filed out of their classrooms and headed back to their dorms or to places to hang out with their friends. Ruby on the other hand, headed toward Ozpin's office to begin her new class.

She arrived and knocked on the door. She heard Ozpin call her in, so she walked in to see Ozpin at his desk, as usual, and Sen. Sen wasn't wearing the robe he was wearing the day before, he was wearing a black jacket along with a grey turtleneck shirt and black pants.

He walked up to the young girl and asked her, "Are you ready to begin?" She nodded smiling and Sen spoke again, "Then follow me."

The two walked for what seemed to Ruby like an eternity and finally reached their destination. It was an old, unused classroom. The entire room was dusty, dark, and had a creepy atmosphere to it.

"Um…couldn't we have used a less old and creepy room?" Ruby asked. Sen sighed, "I wish I could've gotten a better place myself, but everywhere else was booked, so this is all we got. Look on the bright side: this'll help you to adjust to the darkness and 'creepy' atmosphere."

"Well I guess that's good."

"Before we start, do you have any questions you didn't ask last night?"

She was tempted to ask of her mother, but she knew it was an uncomfortable subject for both of them, but looking at Sen now, she had another question in mind.

"How long have you known Professor Ozpin and how are you allowed to be a Professor? I mean you and Ozpin seem like you've known each other for a while and you don't look much older than most of the students here without that robe you wore yesterday and don't you need a degree to be teaching?"

"I've known Ozpin for over two decades actually, and looks can be deceiving. I may look like I'm only seventeen, but I'm far older. Also you don't need a degree to teach black magic."

"Well, how old are you?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well black magic is unbelievable and you're teaching me it."

"True. Alright then, if you truly wish to know I am exactly one thousand seventeen years old."

Ruby's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes, when I was actually seventeen I messed up a powerful spell and was cursed with immortality and eternal youth."

"Cursed? That sounds like a gift!"

"Well that's one cruel gift. While it sounds like a good idea, in actuality it's quite awful. Think about it, all of your friends and family die off while you're stuck on this godforsaken world alone, thinking 'why me?'"

"Wow, that sounds…depressing." Her chipper mood died down after hearing Sen's explanation and Sen tried to get her mind off of it, "Look, why don't we get started already?" Ruby regained her happiness and nodded.

"Alright then, now I know this'll be boring, but for THIS FIRST DAY ONLY, we'll be learning about the history of black magic." Ruby groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes we do, the history helps to understand more about how it works, and when we get through all of it I'll give you a test to see just how much you were paying attention. Oh, and it isn't multiple choice." Ruby groaned even louder.

"Now let's begin. Black magic was first founded in-" Sen immediately stopped and threw a punch at Ruby, stopping mere centimeters from her face. Ruby jumped back and yelped, "What was that for?!"

"For not paying attention, I'm not an idiot; I can tell when someone's dozing off." Sen sighed again, "Look I'll cut you a deal alright? You pay attention and get at least a ninety percent on the test, and I'll teach you a neat spell, deal?" Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Alright then, now the very first thing you need to know is that in black magic, anything created must have something of equal value destroyed in return for its creation and vice versa, so for example let's say you create a block of wood, in return something of equal value, like another block of wood, must be destroyed."

"So wait, if something of equal value has to be destroyed, what did you destroy when you became immortal?"

"Anything within a ten mile radius of me when I screwed up."

Sen then explained the entire history of black magic from when it was founded to the white mages screwing the black mages over. After he was finished he handed Ruby the test and she quickly finished it and handed it back. Sen scanned over the answers, marked something on it, and handed it back to Ruby.

Ruby checked the score she got. It was a perfect score. Ruby cheered in joy and Sen clapped for her. "Now then, I am a man of my word, so I'll teach you that spell." He said, "Now then, draw the magic circle." She grabbed a piece of chalk from one of the desks and began drawing.

When she finished Sen took a look. It was a perfect circle, just as she had drawn on her test. "Now then, close your eyes and focus your aura." Sen instructed. Ruby followed orders and Sen asked, "What do you see?"

"I see the magic circle I just drew and two others." She answered.

"Good now then, use your aura and try to draw a line connecting this circle to the one closest to us. Then release all of the energy you're using." Ruby followed instructions and the circle began glowing. "You can open your eyes now." Sen told her.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw on the magic circle, her beloved weapon, Crescent Rose. "Congratulations, you just learned how to swap magic circles." Sen said. "It's simple yet useful for beginners." Ruby looked up to him and spoke in awe, "That's awesome! Wait, how did this give me Crescent Rose?"

"I grabbed it and placed it in Ozpin's office while you were in class." Sen answered.

"You what?!" Ruby shouted.

"It was initially supposed to be motivation to pay attention, but the circle swapping spell did the trick. Anyways you got it back, so it should be fine."

Ruby frantically examined her weapon. "Were you careful? Are there any scratches? Oh my god I don't know what I'd do if my baby broke!"

"It's fine, it's fine. I was careful and gentle with it and I made sure it didn't get any wear, tear or rust on it." Ruby sighed in relief and Sen continued, "Well I think that's enough for today, it's getting late, so you should probably get back to your dorm."

"Oh crap! Weiss will kill me if I don't get back and do my homework!" Ruby started panicking and spouting out nonsense. Sen decided to interrupt her and get her to calm down, "Why don't you cut your time by using the new spell you just learned?"

"Oh yeah, but wait, doesn't it only swap magic circles?"

"That's why I took the liberty of drawing one in your dorm room."

Ruby sighed with relief again and stood on the magic circle. Before she left Sen handed her something. She looked at it. It was a stack of paper all with magic circles drawn on them. "Bring those to this class every day. It'll save us a lot of time in the long run." Ruby nodded and preformed the swapping spell.

* * *

In the Team RWBY dorm Blake was reading, Weiss was studying, and Yang was walking around annoyed. "Where's Ruby at? It's late as all hell!"

"Calm down Yang. I'm sure she's just being held up by the lesson." Blake tried to keep her calm so that she didn't begin flaring up.

"Yes, black magic sounds completely farfetched, so I can't imagine grasping it would be easy, and being an extra class, Ruby has a lot on her hands." Weiss cut in.

"I know, but she shouldn't be out this late!"

At that moment the magic circle Sen drew started glowing and Ruby appeared on top of it. Yang rushed to her younger sister and crushed her in a bear hug.

"You're back!"

"Yang…you're…hurting me!"

Yang dropped Ruby and started scratching the back of her head, "Sorry sis."

"It's alright. Anyways I should probably get changed and get started on my homework." Ruby did just that and immediately crashed onto her bed and slept.

* * *

Over the next few months Ruby's black magic lessons became a natural part of her day, but after a while a little something changed.

Ruby headed to Sen's classroom as usual and walked in on him writing in a journal of sorts. When Sen heard the door open he finished up what he was writing down, closed the journal, and looked up. "Ah Ruby you're here." He greeted.

"Umm, I don't mean to pry, but what were you writing down?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh nothing much, sometimes I get a thought in my head and I feel like writing it down somewhere. It usually ends up as a poem or song lyrics or a unique quote." Sen answered.

"Can I see it?"

"Sadly no, it's a private journal, so only I can read it."

"Aw. Oh well, what are we learning today?"

"Ah yes, about that, we aren't learning anything."

"What?!"

"You see, my lesson plan was for you to learn all that I learned in your four years here at beacon, no earlier, no later, and the beginner lessons were supposed to last you a year and a half. However you were able to fly through the basics in the span of a few months, so until we're back on lesson plan, or I change the lesson plan slightly, we will be doing other things."

"Like what?"

"Like getting your grades up."

Ruby groaned, "Really?"

"Yes, the other professors tell me you are falling behind the others, and that you aren't acting as focused as you are in my class. I am not going to teach a failure Ruby, it's either you do better in your classes or I stop teaching you."

Ruby groaned again, but Sen didn't care. He spent the entire day tutoring Ruby and helping her focus in class.

* * *

In the week that followed Ruby improved her grades and study methods to Weiss' surprise. When she confronted her about it Ruby merely stated that she had her ways. Considering their study sessions prior to her improvement, Weiss didn't believe a word of it.

She thought that the only logical explanation would have to be something related to Sen. She searched around the school for him and found him wandering around a hallway. "Professor Sen!" Weiss called.

Sen turned and greeted Weiss, "Oh hello there Miss Schnee. What do you need?"

"Hello Professor Sen, I've recently noticed an improvement in Ruby's study habits and grades and I wish to know if you had anything to do with it."

"Ah yes, in the past week I've been helping Ruby with her studies, but I've grown tired of it. If you don't mind doing it for me that would be nice."

"But how can I help her like you did? I've only been able to keep her grade barely above average since we became a team, but you were able to turn her into a model student in a mere week!"

"Listen, her studying methods are already as good as they can be. All you need to do is cover anything she might be having trouble with. Here's a tip, don't use traditional methods. She understands more if you use theories or examples that she might understand."

"Theories and examples...like what?"

"You're her teammate; you should be able to figure something out. Now if that'll be all I should get going."

"Right, farewell Professor Sen."

"Farewell Miss Schnee."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just going to end it off there. Hey guys, sorry I've been kinda gone for a few months I had a lot of things I needed to do, then I came upon writers block, and when I got over that some friends of mine asked me to write a few things for them so I've been busy. It's been a while since I last wrote anything RWBY related and volume 2 is just around the corner (seriously, at the time of writing this volume 2 is literally 2 days away) so I'm going to try and release as much of this as I possibly can before it comes out. Sorry if it really isn't as good as before it's just that it's been a while and all of my ideas have kinda been lost so please ignore any sort of mistakes until I can get back into the groove of things. Also in regards to my other series "Brothers" I am just lost on what I did with that so that's going to stay on hiatus until volume 2 comes out, so for those of you who read and actually liked that, please wait just a bit longer. Anyways I think that's all so reviews and criticism are always appreciated and have a nice day. SUMMONER OUT**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ridiculous Romance

_Ridiculous Romance_

**A/N: Ok it's been a LOOOONG while and for those of you actually reading this, sorry for the wait. I've been preoccupied with some work and Volume 2 came out (and can we just say it was freaking AWESOME) and I didn't really wanna write something in the middle of an arc (Yes I'm one of THOSE people, if that's a thing) Now I actually have some free time and I realized that the clock's ticking, it's only a matter of time until RTX 2015 and RWBY S2V1 so I gotta get this outta the way so that there isn't another ridiculously long wait. And for those of you reading Brothers…wait until after I finish this because I am just lost on what to do with that and it's way too late to start over. Now without further ado, please bear with me and read this chapter as if Volume 2 had already passed. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been years since Summer and I began our lives in Vale. We fell in love, got married, and she was pregnant. We had a happy and simple life. When her water broke I rushed her to the hospital and she was rushed into a room. I stayed in the waiting room and called up all of our close friends who had wanted to see the newborn baby.

When they all arrived I hurried to Summer's room and held her hand all the way through the birthing process. After hours had passed our child had been born happy and healthy. It was a beautiful baby girl. I called in the others and they all stood around the bed, watching the newborn.

Ozpin walked in the room and walked up to us, "Sorry I'm late, I came as soon as I heard, but there was a large amount of traffic." He looked over at our child, "What a beautiful young girl, what's her name?"

Summer and I looked at each other and nodded. "Ruby Rose" we said simultaneously.

* * *

Ruby's studies had gone normally until one point. After Weiss took over the tutoring, Sen had decided that until he could figure out a lesson plan that would work out for Ruby he would give her combat training to keep her in physically fit and mentally sharp.

Ruby had had a particularly difficult day once. She had been sent out on a mission to clear out some Grimm. During the mission she had encountered an unexpectedly large number of Beowolves, and a death stalker. Needless to say she did not come out unharmed.

She returned only to be thrown into Sen's training, and Sen had a rule against holding back during training. However Sen was not completely heartless, so he ended the training early.

When she returned to her dorm she was met with only Weiss, who looked at her in shock. She was covered in bruises and cuts. "Jeez you dolt, you should take better care of yourself." Weiss said as she treated Ruby's injuries.

"Sorry Weiss," Ruby replied, "I was in a tough mission and right after was thrown into Professor Sen's brutal training and I guess I just wanted to lay down on my bed so much I forget to go to the nurse's office.

Weiss sighed, "You dolt" and finished fixing up Ruby.

"Thanks Weiss."

"You're welcome; just try to remember to head to the nurse's office if you're injured"

Weiss sat on her bed and gestured for Ruby to sit next to her, so she did.

"Ruby what's going on? You've been coming back to the dorm injured for the past month, you've been distracted from studying and your grades have dropped. This isn't you. This isn't how you were taught."

"I'm sorry it's just, between class, Sen's training, our study sessions and the missions Ozpin sends me on, it's been kinda difficult to keep up and focus. I mean I have a lot to think about and plan out so I can't focus on the topic at hand and Professor Sen is brutal, it's just so hard to keep my aura up with him constantly attacking me."

Weiss put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ruby, remember what I said when we found Blake?"

"Yeah, you said that we're teammates and that we should turn to each other in times of need."

"Then why haven't you asked any of us for help?"

"Well I just didn't want to be a burden and I wanted to prove that I could do things on my own."

"Ruby, the point of having a team is so that you don't have to do things on your own, and helping you wouldn't be a burden to us. Sure it may annoy me at times but I'm willing to put in the time and effort to help you through any situation, and so are Blake and Yang."

Weiss stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading over to the library to get you books to help you catch up." And with that she left the room.

Ruby climbed up onto her bed and lay there resting for a few minutes before she heard a loud thud from the door. Her older sister had just returned from a day at the gym with a towel around her neck.

"Hey sis!" Yang called.

Ruby rose up and replied, "Hey Yang."

Yang noticed the bandages on Ruby, "Jeez sis you look really banged up."

"Yeah, I came back from a mission and then I had to train with Professor Sen and he's brutal."

Ruby got up, jumped down from her bed and took off all the bandages, throwing them in the trash.

"Well at least you healed up nicely."

"Yep."

"So how bad is Professor Sen's training anyways?"

"It's BRUTAL. He almost untouchable and he's just so strong, and he never holds back, he has like a rule against it. I can barely keep up and he kicks my butt every time even without any weapons!"

"Jeez sounds tough."

Yang thought for a minute and had an idea, "Hey, how about I watch you two train and I give you some pointers on how to beat him? It's easier to notice things if you're watching rather than actually doing it."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would! You're my little sis and I gotta take care of you like a good older sibling. Hey, and maybe we can have our own little secret training sessions." Yang replied as she slung her arm around Ruby.

Ruby hugged Yang saying, "Thanks Yang."

Yang returned the hug and replied, "It's nothing. I'm just trying to look after you." She looked at her watch and let go, "Looks like it's time for my evening jog. Sorry but I gotta jet." She said as she left. After she was gone Ruby decided to go on her own walk.

As she was strolling around the campus she came upon Blake reading a book under a tree. "Hey Blake!" she called.

Blake turned to her and smiled, "Hey Ruby. How was your day?"

"Completely exhausting" Ruby replied closing her eyes and sighing.

Blake placed a bookmark on the last page she read and closed her book, then patted the ground beside her as a gesture for Ruby to sit down, "Come, sit and tell me about it."

Ruby sat down right next to Blake and told her all about what had happened and how Weiss and Yang were already helping her.

"That must've been tough on you," Blake spoke out, "I'm sorry I can't really provide more than moral support."

"It's fine Blake," Ruby replied giving Blake a warm smile, "you're like my mom, determined and kind. Moral support is all I need from you."

Blake suddenly felt guilt overcoming her. To have to be reminded of her mother whom she had lost all those years ago, it must be painful to see Blake every day, but she always smiles around her so she must either be suppressing her pain or actually happy to have a teammate like Blake.

Blake stood up, "It's getting late, we should get back to the dorm."

"Ok!" Ruby replied. Blake headed back to the dorm with Ruby happily following behind her, and the day ended there.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ruby has gone through her schedule as normal, however, unlike before, she had help from her teammates. Weiss took some extra time to help Ruby study, Yang watched over her training sessions with Sen and pointed out her mistakes and gave her some tips, and Blake simply gave her the moral support she needed to make it through the tough days.

Eventually Ruby was able to make it through her schedules without the help of her team. Her grades went back up, she could fight Sen on even ground, and she didn't need the moral support to make it through even the toughest of days (though everyone would still give it to her). Yet there was still an off day.

She couldn't focus in her classes that day, but luckily there wasn't much importance to the lesson, and when she went to train with Sen her balance and focus were completely off. Of course Sen noticed it and ended the session early, but he didn't end it there, he addressed it.

"Ruby what's going on? This isn't like you." Sen inquired.

"Sorry professor Sen, I guess it's just an off day for me." Ruby answered

"That's a load of crap and we both know that. You haven't had an off day since Yang and the others started helping you. You're being distracted by something, and since nothing's here to distract you it's something in your life. Now come on, tell me."

"Do I have to?"

"It's a danger to be distracted in the midst of combat. If there's anything I can do to help it I have to know."

"Well…it's just that…I think…" she began to trail off, looked down and whispered, _"I think I'm in love."_

"Oh? And if I may ask, with whom?"

Ruby stayed quiet for a minute and whispered a reply, _"My team"_

Sen stayed quiet himself thinking for a bit, "All of them?"

She sheepishly nodded.

"Well that's…unusual, but I can't exactly judge considering my condition. Anyways is there anything you'd like me to do?"

Ruby's eyes shot up and she looked up at Sen, "Anything?"

"I can try."

"Well…" Ruby began to talk about an extremely convoluted plan involving Weiss being a princess, Yang and Ruby being knights, and Blake being a misunderstood beast and before she could get on with her explanation, Sen cut her off, "You do realize you're asking me to turn reality into a fairytale right?"

"Yeah…"

"Look Ruby, I know I said I'd do anything but trust me, the fairytale thing doesn't work out. You aren't the first person to ask and I sure as hell won't let another tragedy like that happen."

"Alright…" Ruby looked down with disappointment.

"But I have another idea; it'll take time to set up but chances are it'll work. You can take tomorrow off, there'll be a nice surprise waiting for you when you get back to your dorm." Sen told her as he walked away.

"What do you mean by nice?!"

"Oh you'll find out!"

Ruby was worried, but she had no choice but to wait and see how it played out.

* * *

That night, Sen sat there, in the classroom Ozpin had given him, with a book in his hand marked _"RUBY'S DIARY"_. He sighed and thought to himself, _'It's completely against my standards to invade another person's privacy, but I have to do this if Ruby's going to get some foreclosure.'_

He skimmed through and copied down three different passages, each on their own piece of paper. He put each of them in a mailing envelope and marked one with a capital W, another with a capital B, and the last one with a capital Y.

* * *

The next day he slipped them all under team RWBY's dorm room door while everyone was in class and retreated to his classroom. When classes were over, Weiss immediately returned to the dorm to do her homework. When she opened the door, she noticed the envelopes on the floor. She picked up the one marked W, assuming it was for her and the others were for Blake and Yang. She opened it and read the letter inside.

_The flawless beauty that I see, is perfect beyond any form of imagination,_

_Her hair, white as snow,_

_Her eyes, a cold blue,_

_Though she bears a scar, and this I know,_

_It may never stop me from feeling the way I do._

_For when I see her, my heart stops,_

_When I listen to her I fall into a trance_

_And when a tear drops_

_I only wish to be her knight with a lance_

Weiss was touched to read this poem, but wondered who had written it. Jaune? A friend? A secret admirer? Or perhaps one of her suitors? It mattered not to her, she decided to learn of who had written this poem and to let them down easy.

At that moment Blake stepped in and saw Weiss rereading the poem. "What are you reading?" she inquired.

"A poem from someone, we were all sent one apparently, but I'm not sure who sent them or if they were even from the same person." Weiss replied.

"Hm…could you let me have a look at yours? In case they aren't from the same person I at least could help in learning whom yours is from."

Weiss handed Blake the paper and she read through it, "A love poem?"

"Yes," Weiss replied, "but I'm not sure who sent it, none of the males I know could be that poetic, unless professor Sen one of the professors is playing a sick joke on me which I highly doubt."

"Perhaps… it could be from…a female?"

"…Are you suggesting that I have a homosexual admirer?"

"It could be possible, if none of the males here could have written this then it would have to be a female right?"

"Well yes but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to go about this. I've rejected hundreds of men, but never another woman before."

"Well maybe you should give it a chance, who knows, it could be a wonderful experience for you, or you could reject them the way you usually do. It's your decision, but anyways I should read mine."

Blake walked back over to the door and picked up the envelope marked B and began reading it. It appeared to be some sort of song of the forbidden love between little red riding hood and the wolf, switching between their perspectives.

"Well this is interesting."

"What's it about?"

"It seems to be a song, about the wolf and little red riding hood."

"Why would the writer use such a childish story…"

"Maybe it's a metaphor. It talks about how they can't be together because of how the story always ends."

"Then could it mean it's someone confessing to you as well?"

"Most likely."

"What about Yang's?"

"We'll just have to wait until she returns from her daily workout, which should be just about…now."

At that moment Yang burst through the door with a towel over her neck and greeted the two already in the room, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We seem to have gotten love notes from an anonymous source" Weiss replied

"Or anonymous sources" Blake added

"Oh, well did I get one?" Yang asked the two. They both pointed at the remaining letter at the doorstep. Yang walked over and picked up the envelope marked Y and read it.

_In the darkness, she is the light,_

_Always prepared for a fight,_

_Grimm will never blind her sight._

_Full of fire, full of passion,_

_Her wrath, anger, she shan't ration,_

_Till her enemies lay dead and ashen._

_To her sister, she is a mother,_

_Though she can't replace the other,_

_All her sadness she will smother._

"Aw, how sweet, I gotta thank whoever wrote this, you guys have any idea?"

"No" the two said simultaneously

"Well then we gotta find out! Come on, we have to at least thank them for writing these for us."

"That's not going to be an easy task." Weiss retorted

"Yes, we don't even know if these are from the same source, the only fact that Weiss and I have been able to piece together is that it is most likely from a female."

The three attempted to discover the writer of the notes, each throwing out ideas only to be shot down by another's counter evidence. They had been stumped for a fairly long amount of time.

* * *

Meanwhile Sen had been watching every event take place in team RWBY's dorm room through a holographic screen. "Well you seem to have created quite a mess for those girls," said Ozpin, who had been sitting across from Sen, watching alongside him.

"If Ruby is to return to her normal self she must go through this stage of life." Sen replied

"And if she is to be rejected?"

"Then she shall learn to handle rejection for the future."

"Sounds like you prefer a harsher method of teaching."

"Says the man who launched his students into a forest of Grimm without any precautionary measures taken."

"Touché"

"Why are you here anyways? You honestly don't need to see any of this."

"Yes but I find watching personal affairs amusing and interesting."

"…if I were any random stranger I'd call you a creepy old man."

"But you aren't any random stranger, and who exactly are you calling old, mister one thousand seventeen year old?"

"Silence, this immortality wasn't a choice that I made. Anyways I believe the true test of Ruby's bravery is about to begin."

* * *

Back in the team RWBY dorm, Ruby walked in to find the rest of her team completely puzzled by something, "Hey guys." She greeted, "What's up?"

They all turned to Ruby and greeted her, and then Blake explained to her, "We all seemed to have gotten these love letters from an anonymous source and we're trying to figure out who wrote them."

Ruby's eyes began to sparkle, "Did I get one?"

"Sorry sis but no, just us." Yang answered

Ruby hung her head in disappointment.

"Sorry Ruby, but you could always help us if you'd like." Blake said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Sure." Ruby replied returning to her normal self.

They all handed Ruby their letters and she read through them. Her eyes shot wide open in shock when she realized the words written were her very own. Her teammates took note of this and pressed her about it.

"Ruby…do you know something about these letters?" Yang inquired

Ruby scrambled to reply while shoving the letters behind her back, "W-what? No! I don't know anything about these letters, why would I know something? Gee it's getting hot in here. I better go out and get some fresh air!"

She made an attempt to run out of there as fast as she could, but was stopped by Weiss grabbing hold of the hood of her cloak, "Oh no you don't Ruby Rose. You hiding something from us and I demand that you tell us now!"

"Come on Ruby," Blake said taking a calmer approach, "We're your teammates, you can tell us anything."

"W-well…" Ruby replied sheepishly, pushing her index fingers together.

"Well? Come on Rubes don't leave us hanging!" Yang tried to press her on.

"Well? Come on, out with it!" Weiss demanded answers

"Well Ruby?" Blake said calmly.

"OK!" Ruby finally cracked, "I wrote those ok!? These are all entries from my diary that I wrote down from my thoughts and they were kept there, but I never let them leave my diary, I don't know how these got to you or who sent them, honest!"

They all gave Ruby a shocked look. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Yang decided to break it, "So…do you really feel this way with us?"

Ruby replied with a sheepish nod as her face grows redder and redder.

"ALL, of us?"

She replied with another nod

The three members of team RWBY all looked at each other for a bit then smiled, and gave Ruby a group hug.

"That's really sweet of you Ruby, and well, I'm an open minded girl, I'm willing to share if they are." Yang stated. She looked over at Blake expecting an answer. Blake shrugged and replied,

"Well, I guess it could be an…interesting experience. Sure, I guess I'll share Ruby as well."

They all looked at Weiss expectantly.

"W-what? You don't expect me to be a part of this do you?"

"Come on Weiss, you know you want to." Said Yang

"She wrote a beautiful poem about you and she's been trying her hardest to appeal to you, the least you could do is give her a chance." Blake pointed out

"Oh fine! I guess I'll be a part of this…" Weiss stated, _'Father won't be happy about this' _she thought to herself.

"But wait," Yang remembered one unanswered question, "Ruby wrote these poems, but if she didn't send them, who did?"

"Good point," Weiss stated, she looked over at Ruby, "Do you have any idea?"

"No," she replied, "I don't know how anyone could've…" she remembered what Sen had told her the previous day:

"_There'll be a nice surprise waiting for you when you get back to your dorm!"_

"PROFESSOR SEN!" she shouted out.

"What?!" the other three were completely puzzled.

"Professor Sen told me there'd be a 'nice' surprise for me when I got back to the dorm. He must've copied down these entries and slipped them under the door while we were all in class so that this could all happen!" Ruby immediately dashed out the door and ran towards Sen's classroom.

* * *

Back in Sen's classroom, Sen was having a discussion with Ozpin.

"Well it appears to have worked out for Ruby." Sen stated

"But not so much for you" Ozpin pointed out

"Well I can slither my way out of this, one way or another."

"I thought you said you were a wolf, not a snake."

"I am a lot of things; just don't imagine me as a chimera."

"Duly noted"

"Anyways you should get going. Those girls will arrive any time soon"

"Yes, well, I'll see you next time"

Ozpin got up and walked out of the room. Minutes later Ruby bursts through the door and shouts at Sen, "PROFESSOR SEN HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Ruby calm down" Sen replied, "yes, I took those out of your diary, yes it was necessary, and I'm sorry, but I had to do something."

"SO YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY SECRETS?!"

"Well, no, I just read the titles and checked the ones that sounded like what I was looking for. It was surprisingly easy."

"But still!"

"Look Ruby, I'm sorry for reading a portion of your diary, but look on the bright side, now you have 3 caring lovers whom you work with and love back."

"Well I guess."

"See? Now cheer up. Come on, I'm sure the girls are waiting for you"

At that moment the earth began to quake and an explosion could be heard. Sen and Ruby rushed outside to find the rest of team RWBY with their weapons drawn against four other people wearing the same cloak Sen had worn.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" Sen asked them

"Well I see you're well" said a feminine voice that came from one of the four

"Well, we're here to see if you still have some fight left in ya." Said another one of them who had a male voice.

"And for what reason are you doing this?" Sen asked

"No point in telling you if you can't do it," said the feminine voice

"Fine" Sen stepped forward and waited. Team RWBY stepped forward as well, but Sen stopped them, "Step back you four."

"But we can give you some assistance!" Weiss retorted

"That won't be necessary, besides you know too little about black magic to be able to fight these four."

They all looked at each other and decided to step away from the fight. The four in cloaks surrounded Sen, glowing with aura. They all slammed their hands onto the ground and lines connected them to Sen. Second later a large beam of light engulfed Sen. After a few seconds Sen stomped his foot and turned the attack back onto the four. As the light consumed them all screams of pain could be heard. When they faded the four fell to their knees.

"Looks like you've still got it."

"I don't slack off. Now explain to me why you had to waste my time here."

"…he's back"

"He? You mean-"

"Yeah, we came to check you because none of us could do it. Right now you're our only hope against him."

"…what's he been up to?"

"Not much, but we'll keep an eye out. Be careful, if he finds you that you've been living in this area he'll destroy it all."

"Anyways we should get going" said the male voice, "we'll see you around."

A portal opened and the four walked though. The portal closed, leaving team RWBY completely confused.

"Who exactly is 'HE'?" Yang inquired

"It's a long story that we don't have time for at the moment. Ruby, our black magic training resumes starting tomorrow. No holding back, no slowing down, but for now, you should get back to your dorm, it's getting late."

Ruby celebrated a bit and team Ruby headed back to their dorms.

* * *

Later that night Sen had been outside, wearing his cloak, looking at the statue in the middle. "I heard what happened today." A voice called out. Sen turned to see that the voice had been no other than Ozpin, "How long are you planning on hiding your past?"

"Until the time comes to reveal it." Sen answered.

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, but it may be soon."

"Well then, I look forward to calling you by your real name." and with that, Ozpin left.

Moments later another voice called out, a more feminine voice, "Who are you?"

Sen turned to see a woman, wearing what appeared to be a Grimm mask, "I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

"I was expecting to see Yang here."

"She turned in early today, must be out cold by now."

"Hmph…hey, where did you get that cloak?"

"I got it as a gift from a group of close friends, why?"

"No reason, it just seems so familiar. Anyways if Yang isn't here I should get going." The woman pulled out her sword and slashed the air, forming a red portal.

"Wait," Sen stopped her, "what business did you have with Yang?"

"Nothing important, just wanted to talk with her for a bit." And with that, she left.

Sen was left standing there, lost in thought, but out of every thought that crossed his mind there was one that kept coming back, _'That woman felt…familiar. Who exactly is she?" _He thought about it a bit more as he left the premises.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that happened. Yeah, unexpected right? A RWBY harem. Anyways my schedule's still kinda screwed so I'll try to pump out chapters whenever I can, but I won't just leave this here to be discontinued. Oh and if I screwed up a bit, sorry, it's been a while and I'm kinda out of practice. So I guess that's all. As always Reviews and criticism are accepted and appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cecil Rose

_Cecil Rose_

"Must you leave?" Summer asked me as I prepared for my departure. After Ruby was born, we noticed Summer suffering some unusual side effects and she became ill. Soon after, we learned that it had been caused by Black Magic. Her body had never been able to posses the power in the first place, however, she put all of her strength into keeping herself well. Giving Birth to Ruby had weakened her enough to trigger her powers.

"Of course," I replied, "I was the one who caused this, and I am the one who needs to fix it." I took it upon myself to search and study until I had discovered a way to suppress her powers so that she may control them again.

"But what about Ruby?" she looked over at Ruby in her crib, "She needs a father."

"And she needs her mother more." I retorted. I walked over to the crib and began to talk to Ruby, "Well Ruby, I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while. I may miss most of your life, but know I will be back to witness your future achievements. Be strong my little rosebud, and I know you'll do great things one day. I love you." And with that I kissed her on the forehead.

I turned to Summer and spoke to her, "I promise I'll be back. Just promise me that the two of you will live happy lives."

Summer nodded and I left to begin my search. Years passed as I was doing my research. I stayed at an inn while I was researching in the town and one day I found myself having a drink with Ozpin himself. He was apparently going to an important meeting in the area.

"So how have you been Ozpin?" I asked him.

"Fairly well. You?" he replied.

"Same. How's the academy?"

"Well. We've been getting more and more promising students and I believe that we'll have successful hunters and huntresses in four years time."

"That sounds promising for the human race."

"Yes it does. How about you? How's your research?"

"I'm getting closer to the cure. I may be able to return to Summer soon."

I smiled but I also noticed Ozpin's strange silence, "What's wrong Ozpin?"

"You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Summer…Summer is presumed to be dead." My eyes widened with shock as Ozpin continued, "She left for an investigation mission but they lost communication with her, and when they sent a search party, they found nothing, no bodies, no blood, just Grimm."

I closed my eyes for a second in thought. I was certain that the Black Magic took her life. I reopened my eyes then asked Ozpin, "When did she vanish?"

"A few months ago."

"And Ruby?"

"She's fine, Summer got remarried not long after you left so that Ruby could have a father. As far as she knows, Taiyang Xiao Long is her birth father."

"Good, and if you don't mind, please try to keep it that way."

"Why so?"

"Ruby doesn't deserve a father who abandoned her. I may return, but not soon."

"Alright then, but what will you do?"

"I'll do what I've been meaning to do all these years. I'm going to finish my research in case Ruby is to suffer the same consequences Summer did."

"Well then I wish you good luck, I should be off now. Stay well."

"You too, old friend."

* * *

Ruby ran towards Sen's classroom in excitement for her next lesson in Black Magic. She entered the room and noticed something different about Sen. His right eye had turned red, and his left had turned blue. "Professor Sen? Was there some sort of black magic accident?" she asked.

"What?" Sen replied, "Oh, my eyes. No these are my natural eye colors. I just change them with black magic for the sake of avoiding questions. The explanation had something to do with a genetic screw up in one of my eyes, but the doctors couldn't figure out which. Probably because it was over a thousand years ago but never mind that."

"Is there any way to fix it?"

"Well yeah but that would require me to rewrite my genetic code through black magic, and I refuse to screw with my genetics. I'll take my defects to go."

"Well I think it's cool! Oh, and speaking of the whole thousand years thing, do you think we could fix that?"

"My immortality and eternal youth?"

"Yeah, can't we just find a way to get rid of it?"

"Not that easy considering I gave up my…mortality…to get it…" Sen went quiet for a bit then his eyes widened in realization, "That's it! I know how to cure it! Thank you Ruby. Now I have to get to work, you can help if you want."

Ruby squealed in excitement. This would be her first advanced use of black magic. Sen gave Ruby a picture of a complex magic circle and instructed her to draw it. As they drew the circle Sen explained his realization.

"I never thought to imagine mortality and immortality as object which I can receive and remove. If I lost my mortality to get my immortality then it should work the other way since if one is lost you will always get the other until your mortality gets you killed. However my immortality will not be enough for the toll."

"The toll?"

"Remember, to get my immortality, I not only sacrificed my mortality but the lives of thousands. That is the toll of the truth, but if I'm correct I know of something powerful enough to cover that price."

"What is it?"

They finished the circle and Sen replied with, "No time to explain, but if I don't come out within ten minutes, I want you to pour a drop of blood onto this circle and force me out. Got it?"

Ruby nodded. Sen then poured a drop of his own blood onto the circle and it began to glow. After a bright flash of light he vanished.

Somewhere between the realms of time and space, he appeared. It was completely white. The only things visible were himself and a silhouette of someone else, grinning evilly with a large door behind him.

"So, you're back."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Yup, so you've come for the full truth. What will be your toll this time?"

"My immortality"

"Oh, you and I both know that that alone isn't enough to pay the full toll."

"Yeah, that's why I'm also offering my entire aura!"

"Oh? All of it?"

"Yes, black magic, semblance, and all."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, because if I'm right," Sen pointed at the door, "The truth behind that door will keep me alive, even without my aura."

The silhouette was silent for a minute, then chuckled, then bursted out with laughter, "You've done it! You're the first human alive to have ever outsmarted me! Congratulations! Now you may receive your prize" he said as he began to vanish, "See you in the afterlife, Cecil Rose"

The door swung wide open, and Sen entered it. He flew through, seeing images flow into his mind, and learned all the secrets of the universe, the truth behind everything.

The magic circle, back where Ruby was, flashed with light again, and Sen reappeared. He was a taller, had longer hair, and was slightly more buff. Over time Ruby obtained a sixth sense, she was able to naturally detect anyone's aura, but when Sen reappeared, she felt nothing from him.

"Professor Sen…your aura…" she spoke out.

"That was the price I paid, however, it paid for me to see the truth in everything, I now know the secrets of the universe and that's how I'm still alive." Sen replied, Ruby noticed his voice was also deeper than it was before. He had definitely grown older after losing his eternal youth.

"And you're…older."

"Yeah, I was expecting the process to either keep me at the same age or turn me into a literal thousand year old man, but it seems to have made me a random age. Let's see, older than I was before, but not extremely old, and not only slightly, I'd say about age thirty-five? Yeah, thirty-five."

"Wow…but wait, how are the secrets of the universe keeping you alive?"

"Well," Sen said scratching the back of his head, "it's complicated. It all goes back to dust. Dust is a large concentration of energy, that the planet emanates, solidified to contain it all. The only reason we're able to harvest and use dust is because of our aura. What no one figured out was why it would allow us to do it. It's because when we are born, the planet emanates part of its energy into us as well, which forms our unique aura. The planet must keep emanating this energy to prevent an overflow. When I saw the secrets I learned of a way to directly control and use the planets energy to keep me alive. I can directly create my aura from the planet itself. You can say I'm borrowing it from remnant."

"Wow"

"Anyways that's enough excitement for today, thank the gods I also learned how to do this." Sen put his hand on Ruby's head and directly transferred knowledge into her mind, "There, I've just transferred to you the entirety my knowledge of black magic."

"Aw, but not the secrets to the universe?"

"No Ruby, I'm not going to give people these secrets everywhere, they could potentially be used to destroy everything and put others in danger, sorry Ruby but these are all staying with me."

"Ok…"

"Anyways, that's enough, you know everything I know about black magic so you're free to do whatever you want in this time period."

"Can I come back to visit?"

"Sure, not my time to manage, now off you go."

"Ruby headed back to her dorm and celebrated with her girlfriends.

* * *

That night, Yang went out on a midnight stroll. Ever since that fateful encounter with that woman, she couldn't sleep without doing this. As she passed through the halls of the school (which were always open in case of some form of emergency) she saw her again.

"Hello Yang." She said

"You again?" Yang replied

"Aw, is that how you greet me after all these years?"

"I don't even know who you are."

"Well that's understandable. I guess Taiyang never told you."

Yang's eyes widened in surprise, then she put on an angered expression, "Who are you and how do you know my dad?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." A familiar voice spoke out from behind Yang. Yang turned around to see Sen, wearing his black mage robe with the hood on.

"And who might you be?" the woman asked.

"I'm a professor at this academy, my name is Senriko, Sen for short."

"Well then, Sen, my name is Raven Branwen"

Yang was surprised to hear the name Branwen, "That's the same family name as Uncle Qrow."

"That's right Yang, I'm Qrow's sister."

"So does that make you my aunt or…?"

"No Yang," Raven stepped closer to Yang then put her hand on her shoulder, "I'm your mother, your real mother."

Yang's eyes were even wider than before, "M-mom?!"

"That's right Yang," Raven took a closer look at Yang, "you've grown so much since I last saw you, and look where you are, I'm so proud of you Yang."

Yang's eyes began to water as she grabbed hold of Raven, embraced her, and cried into her shoulder. Raven returned the hug and stayed silent, allowing Yang to cry out all of her tears. After about five minutes, Yang pulled back, wiped her tears and smiled, "It's great to finally meet you mom."

"It's great to see you too Yang." Raven said returning the smile.

"So I guess this is what you meant when you said we have a lot of catching up to do last time."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't stay much longer but there were some things I had to do."

"It's fine, I'm just happy to see you now."

"I'm sorry to intervene," Sen spoke out, "but I'd like to speak to Ms. Branwen in private if you don't mind."

"Of course, Yang would you be a dear and leave us to our conversation?" Raven asked.

Yang nodded and waved goodbye as she headed back to the dorm room.

"It's been a while hasn't it Raven?"

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?"

"It's not likely you remember, but before we discuss who I am, let's discuss where that portal leads to."

"What portal?"

"The one you used to get here. You don't think I noticed?"

"Not many people do."

"Well? Where does it lead to?"

"Well, you know me right?"

"Yes"

"Then you should know that I died in battle."

"That's what boggles my mind at the moment."

"Well…that portal leads to the afterlife."

Sen was silent for a moment, "…So, you found a way to cheat death."

"Yeah…anyways, now that I've told you that, tell me who are you?"

"Well, let's say I knew Taiyang's second wife."

"Summer?"

"So it's true, you can watch over people in the afterlife."

"Yeah but back to the topic at hand, what's your relationship with Summer?"

"Well, metaphorically speaking, she's the white moon and I'm the black shadow."

Raven's eyes widened, then she smiled, "So that's who you are. Yeah, I guess it has been a while. Why do you go by Senriko now?"

"Long story"

"I'm all ears."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Team RWBY's dorm room, Yang had awoken her teammates (except for Blake who had already been awake, being a nocturnal Faunus.) to tell them about Raven. As she was telling them of her mother, Raven and Sen teleported into the dorm.

"Hello everyone!" Raven greeted.

"Mom!" Yang cried out as she bear hugged her mother.

"Hello there ma'am." Blake greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Xiao Long, or should I address you as Mr. Branwen?" Weiss put herself into a state of thought.

"Either would be fine, just call me whatever feels comfortable to you." Raven replied.

"Hi there! You're Yang's birth mom right? So that would make you my…stepmom?" Ruby asked.

"Don't try to wrap your head around it. Familial relationships get confusing when it comes to the dead." Sen replied.

"Dead?" Everyone asked.

"Long story short, this one here figured out how to cheat death."

"Yeah but I doubt it'll work next time I die so I'm gonna be careful with that." Raven pointed out.

Yang finally let go of her mother and asked, "So, why are you here?"

"Well after chatting with this old friend of mine," Raven pointed at Sen, "I decided to come here to answer any questions you have about me."

"Oh I have tons of questions!"

"Then fire away."

Sen chuckled, "Well, I guess I should take my leave."

"Wait!" Weiss stopped Sen before he left.

"What is it Weiss?"

"Raven just said you're an old friend of hers right?"

"Yeah"

"And you're also friends of Ozpin, Ruby's mother, and presumably Yang's mother, and their uncle Qrow, correct?"

"Yes, so?"

"You're close acquaintances of all of these people, and they're all connected to each other in a certain way, but you don't seem be connected like they are, it's as if you're an outlier, and I refuse to believe that."

"Weiss and I checked all of Vale's records," Blake added, "but we didn't find a single trace of anyone named 'Senriko'"

"We demand that you tell us who you are!" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss!" Ruby was about to apologize for Weiss' rudeness but before she could Sen replied to Weiss, "I understand your curiosity, but there are some secrets that are best left untouched."

"Can you at least tell us your real name?" Weiss requested

"Even just that would give away too much."

"Preposterous! We deserve to know at least one fact about who you really are, 'Sen'!"

"Weiss!" Ruby tried to calm the raging force of her lover.

Sen sighed and gave up, "Fine, if you're really curious, we have break next week right? Why don't we all go to the Xiao Long household and I'll explain everything there. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Blake spoke out.

"I guess I can accept those terms." Weiss mumbled.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off now. You can go back to asking Raven questions." And with that, Sen vanished.

* * *

He reappeared at the center of the school and pulled out a golden key from his pocket. He looked at the key for a second then held it out in front of him. A lock formed around the key and large golden gates appeared. He turned the key, unlocking the lock, and the gates opened.

He walked through, not wandering but heading straight. Everything around him was white and foggy, he couldn't see a thing, but he knew what he was looking for. After a while he saw a woman with silver eyes, and long black hair with red tips.

"It's certainly been a while hasn't it?" The woman called out to him.

"Yes it has." Sen replied.

"How've you been?"

"Well, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, I've been watching over everything that's been happening."

"So, it really was true. You're dead."

"Yes, I was taken by the illness and sent here. Now tell me the truth, why do you refuse to tell Ruby and her lovers your true identity?"

"They don't need to know, besides, I doubt she'd accept it."

"Of course she'd accept it. She's my daughter after all."

"Even so, there's also the problem of getting her to believe me in the first place. If I told her she'd most likely take it as a cruel joke."

"Well, if she won't believe you, then she'll believe me."

"Oh? And how do you intend to tell her? It doesn't look like Raven taught you how to cheat death."

"You'll be the one cheating death for me. I know you hold the secrets of the universe and everything. You know how to bring me back."

"Yes but are you sure you want to come back?"

"Yes, it'd be nice to be alive again with my daughter and her lovely girlfriends."

"Well then, I guess it's settled, I'll bring you back after we get to the Xiao Long household."

"I'll see you then."

Sen turned back and exited the place. The gates reclosed and vanished, along with the key that opened them.

* * *

The week passed until the fated day came. Everyone packed for the break, except for Weiss who had packed hours before them. She instead was trying to convince her father to allow her to go to the Xiao Long residence instead of her own home for break.

Sen stepped in to check on them, "You all ready to go?"

"Almost!" Ruby called out, "Just a bit more to pack up, and Weiss' gotta get her dad to let her go."

"But father it's a mandatory exercise! It's not like I can disobey orders." Weiss talked to her father.

"Here, give me that phone." Sen commanded, taking the phone anyways, "Hello? Schnee?" Sen kept talking as he left the room.

He came back minutes later, giving Weiss her phone back and told her, "Your father is content with your excellent performance and is allowing you to go. Are there any other problems needing to be solved?"

Everyone looked at each other and they all shook their heads.

"Then let's go."

Sen teleported them all with their belongings to the front porch of the Xiao Long residence. Yang knocked on the door and it opened. A tall man with golden hair greeted Yang and Ruby with a hug, "Yang, Ruby, how've you two girls been?"

"We've been great dad. We've got a lot of stories to tell you!" Ruby replied

"I'll bet you do." Taiyang looked over at Weiss and shook her hand, "Miss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you." He looked over at Blake and shook her hand, "Miss Belladonna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ruby has written quite a lot about you two."

The two replied with, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Xiao Long."

"And who are your two…other…guests…" He went silent when he saw Raven, "Is…is it really you?"

"Yes dear," Raven replied, "it's me, no hallucination, no illusion, just me."

"It…it really is you…" he rushed over and embraced her, "It's been so long. I thought you were dead."

"I was, but now I'm here."

Taiyang pulled back and wiped away his tears, "We can catch up later. Now who are-" he cut himself off when he realized who it was, "Well I'll be damned. I thought you'd never come back."

"Well I'm back now," Sen shook his hand, "and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Alright then, welp, everyone come on in. You're all welcome in this home anytime. Could one of you help me pull out the extra mattresses?"

"I got it." Sen called out.

* * *

After unpacking and getting the spare mattresses out, Sen turned to Ruby and asked her to show him where Summer's grave was. The other members of team RWBY found it insensitive, but Sen told them it was the only way he could reveal the truth, so Ruby lead the way.

On the way, Raven quietly got Taiyang up to date on why Sen was called Sen and everything before that. When they finally arrive Sen walked up to the gravestone. He brushed away the snow to reveal the inscription _"Thus kindly I scatter"_.

He close his eyes, and took a deep breath. A natural aura flowed from the planet into him and he began glowing as if he had his own aura. Suddenly a large magic circle appeared and Sen slammed his hands into the ground and there was a flash of light so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes from it.

When the light died down there were two figures, one of which was Sen. The other no one could make out, but Ruby almost instantly knew, "M-mom? Is that you?"

"That's right Ruby," Summer replied, "it's me. I'm back and this time I'm staying."

Ruby's eyes began to water and she rushed in, embracing her mother and crying into her chest.

"Well today's just chalk full of reunions isn't it?" Taiyang asked Raven

"You got that right." she replied.

Ruby eventually stopped crying, "Wait, why did Professor Sen bring you back?"

"…To tell you the truth." Summer replied.

"The…truth?"

"Yes. Ruby, Taiyang…Taiyang isn't your real father."

"W-what?"

"He's not your birth father and we never got married so he's technically not your father at all, but little Yang was so excited about having a new mother that I just had to go with it."

"Then…then who's my real dad?"

"Well, once upon a time I met a man named Cecil. When we met he was in danger, so I saved his life, and in return he saved mine. Eventually we fell in love, got married and had you. One day I became very ill, and you know this, so he set off in search of a cure for my illness. When he discovered I died he felt disgraced. He wasn't able to save me. He chose not to return to town because he was afraid of facing his child, you. He was afraid you'd hate him for abandoning us and failing to protect me, but one day I sent my spirit to face him. I told him to return to vale to make sure you're ok and to take care of you."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with Sen? He said he was doing this to tell us the truth about who he is."

"It looks like you haven't connected the pieces, but that's ok, there's a bit more to this story than you think. He wanted to carry out my wishes but he was still afraid you'd hate him, so he kept his identity a secret and used an alias. His alias, was Senriko."

Ruby's eyes were completely wide with shock and surprise, "You mean Professor Sen…"

"Yes, his real name is Cecil Rose, and he's your real father."

**A/N: I think I'm gonna end it there. Yeah, death was cheated twice and Sen, aka Cecil, is Ruby's real father. I'll bet only about half of you saw that coming. Anyways there's really not much else to say so, Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated and I hope you all have a great day. SUMMONER OUT**


End file.
